sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I will love you unconditionally
W skrócie Powieść Nienawidzę tego jak bardzo przejmuję się opinią innych . Cóż pewnie nazwą mnie aspołeczną nudziarą i odstawią na uboczę jak zwykle to się dzieje z nowymi uczniami. A no tak, dzisiaj mój pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Musiałam się przenieść, ponieważ moi wspaniałomyślni rodzice na stare lata zapragnęli zwiedzać świat pozostawiając mnie pod opieką wyluzowanej (chociaż nie odpowiedzialnej) ciotki Agaty. Moje dłonie pociły się, a żołądek ściskał na myśl o tym, że za kilka chwil będę już na miejscu, a pełna zgraja zaciekawionych nastolatków będzie mi zadawać masę cholernych, czasami krępujących pytań. -Zjedz coś. Nie będziesz miała siły, by...-zaczęła moja ciotka przy śniadaniu, ale przerwałam jej mówiąc, że śpieszę się na autobus. Zabrałam swoje książki i wybiegłam z domu trzaskając drzwiami, ale w duchu przekonałam samą siebie, że wcale się nie denerwuję. Autobus stał już na przystanku dlatego musiałam biec i w ostatniej sekundzie wsiadłam do niego. Moje nogi w nerwach zapomniały jakie jest ich zadanie i w skutku tego upadłam na twarz, przed kierowcą. Poczułam jak wszystkie oczy przepełnionego autobusu kierują się na mnie, wiedziałam, że moja twarz robi się z każdą chwilą jeszcze bardziej czerwona. Końcowo pewnie wyglądałam jak burak ale wstałam z uniesioną głową i przeszłam obok każdej osoby siadając na ostatnim wolnym miejscu. Po chwili autobus ruszył, a mój wzrok tkwił w niestałych punktach, którymi były auta. Rozglądałam się dookoła i co trochę do moich uszu dochodziły słowa wypowiedziane przez uczniów. Żadne jednak nie miały sensu i odpuściłam sobie zrozumienie ich przekazu. Po około 20 minutach wszyscy wysiedli pod szkołą. Klasyczny budynek rozciągający się na ogromną odległość. Zbudowany z białej cegły, posiadał 3 piętra. Okna wyglądały na nowe a frontowe drzwi były otwarte. Większość uczniów wchodziła do środka, inni pozostawali na zewnątrz rozmawiając. Zdążyłam zauważyć szkolną drużynę sportową krzyczącą zapewne swoje motto. Potem wszyscy wbiegli do środka. Postanowiłam podążyć za tłumem i znalazłam się na środku długiego korytarza, po obu stronach stały niebieskie szafki uczniów. Czułam ich wzrok analizujący każdy skrawek mnie. Wiercili mi dziurę w brzuchu swoim zachowaniem. Wczoraj dostałam instrukcję, że przed pierwszą lekcją mam skierować się do gabinetu Pani Dyrektor, który znajduje się pod numerem 103. Szłam wzdłuż korytarza ale na drzwiach widniały jedynie cyfry od 1 do 50. Dlatego postanowiłam zapytać się kogoś kto na pewno chodzi do tej szkoły już sporo czasu. Pokierowałam swoją dłoń na bark osoby przechodzącej obok mnie i delikatnie ją szturchnęłam. -Em,przepraszam. Jestem tu nowa ii..no gdzie jest gabinet 103?- zapytałam niepewnie, ale moje usta pozostawały w ciągłym uśmiechu. Chciałam wyglądać sympatycznie ale w rzeczywistości to mi się chyba nie udało. -Czy ja wyglądam na wróżkę?- skierował się do mnie i zobaczyłam Jego twarz w pełni. Miał jasną karnację, czerwone włosy, które doskonale pasowały do Jego wizerunku. Zauważyłam również gitarę zawieszoną na Jego ramieniu, która szczególnie przykuła moją uwagę. -Nie, ty masz ładniejsze włosy- ujęłam i dotknęłam pasma Jego grzywki. -Auć,jesteś nowa i pyskujesz? W ogóle nie mam czasu. Idź znajdź kogoś kogo obchodzisz choć trochę- machnął na mnie ręką i odszedł w stronę klasy od historii. Z jednej strony jestem lekko zniesmaczona, że zareagował na mnie w ten sposób a z drugiej doszłam do wniosku, że natrafiłam na chłopaka z tak zwanej ciemnej strefy szkolnej. Skompromitowałam się przed nim już pierwszego dnia, cholera powinnam czasami ugryźć się w język czy coś... Znalezienie dobrego gabinetu zajęło mi 10 minut. Zapukałam i usłyszałam zaproszenie więc otworzyłam drzwi i postawiłam pewny krok do środka. -Dzień Dobry- powiedziałam i spojrzałam na tęgą kobietę siedzącą za biurkiem i spoglądającą na mnie swoimi wesołymi oczami. -Czyżby Su Tsui? -Tak to ja- uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie i postawiłam mały krok bliżej jej miejsca. -Usiądź kochanie- zrobiłam co poleciła i nerwowo zagryzałam wargę czekając usilnie aż w końcu powie chociaż jedno słowo. -Zacznę od tego, że serdecznie witam Cię w naszej szkole i mam ogromną pewność, że szybko się u nas zaaklimatyzujesz i poznasz kogoś ciekawego i wartego Twojej uwagi. No cóż ...obiecałam, że osobiście pokaże Ci każdy skrawek tej instytucji ale moja praca jest nieprzewidywalna i za godzinę muszę być na pewnym spotkaniu dlatego też zajmie się Tobą nasz przewodniczący Nataniel- powiedziała suchym tonem jakby nie darzyła go taką sympatią jaką próbuje mi to przekazać. Poczułam ulgę, ponieważ nie znoszę rozmawiać z nauczycielami. Wydaje mi się to na swój sposób krępujące. -Słońce poczekaj na korytarzu, zaraz powinien być- wstałam i złapałam za klamkę ale czyjaś silna dłoń zapała za nią z drugiej strony i pchnęła uderzając mnie w twarz. Przeklnęłam w duchu i złapałam się za nos, który na szczęście nie krwawił. -Boże, przepraszam Cię najmocniej- poczułam silne i ciepłe dłonie trzymające mnie za ramiona i w talii. Widziałam Jego błękitne oczy wpatrujące się we mnie z współczuciem, blond włosy opadały na Jego czoło i sprawiały, że wyglądał jeszcze lepiej. Dostrzegłam, że ma na sobie białą koszulę, która ukazuje jego mięśnie. -Przeżyję- stwierdziłam kiedy siedzieliśmy u pielęgniarki a on nerwowo przeplatał dłonie i poprawiał swój kołnierzyk. To chyba Jego przyzwyczajenie. -Jeszcze raz Cię przepraszam. Chciałem szyb.. -Jestem Su- wypaliłam z ust ale on podał mi swoją dłoń i przywitał się ze mną w normalny sposób. -Nataniel... Pokażę Ci szkołę- oświadczył mi i ruszyliśmy środkiem pustego korytarza w stronę dużych drzwi na jego końcu zauważyłam ogromny plakat, który zwisał nad drzwiami wejściowymi Głosuj na Nataniela. -Chcesz być przewodniczącym?- zapytałam -W zasadzie to już jestem ale nie pozwalam uczniom zapominać o mojej osobie. -Lubisz rządzić ...? To znaczy czy lubisz się angażować?- ugryzłam się w język za zadanie pierwszego głupiego pytania. -Nie lubię siedzieć bezczynnie- rozłożył ręce i otworzył drzwi wpuszczając mnie do sali jako pierwszą. -Nasza stołówka ... Osobiście nie polecam tutejszych hamburgerów- szepnął do mnie i zagryzł wargę co zauważyłam dzisiaj po raz pierwszy ale nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by to robił. Ogólnie popieram to. -Okej zapamiętam to- zaczęliśmy się cicho śmiać a potem pokazał mi toalety, salę gimnastyczną, bibliotekę i każdą z osobna salę lekcyjną. -Do której przydzielili Cię klasy?- spytał kiedy usiedliśmy na jednej z kanap stojących na holu. -Do...2E- oznajmiłam w duszy mając nadzieję, że On też w niej jest. -Ja chodzę do 2C ale będziemy mieć razem wychowanie fizyczne. -To dobrze. -Czemu?- zapytał spoglądając na mnie swoimi niebiańsko wspaniałymi oczami. -Bo...- przerwał mi dzwonek i pożegnałam się z Natanielem, który musiał iść na geometrie a ja natomiast mam sztukę. Znalazłam odpowiednią salę i weszłam do środka, jedynie dwie osoby był w środku. Na moje nieszczęście w ostatniej ławce siedział czerwonowłosy chłopak ze słuchawkami w uszach. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i usiadłam w trzeciej ławce z daleka od niego. Po 10 minutach wszyscy łącznie z nauczycielem byli już w klasie. Dosiadła się do mnie niejaka Rozalia i przedstawiła mi każdego z klasy. Chłopak, który nie miło potraktował mnie na korytarzu miał na imię Kastiel. Nie będę zagłębiać się w historię Jego życia, która jest mi tak samo obojętna jak on sam. Od autora To opowiadanie w najbliższym czasie pojawi się również na blogspocie, jeżeli już tak się stanie pojawi się link .:) Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "I will love you unconditionally" by Lucjaxx? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:W toku/przerwane